Dorm Presidents
Day Dorm President Name: Astra Cloudwell Age: 17 Gender: Female Hair Color: Blonde Hair Eye Color: Blue Eyes Species: Mage/Caster(/ Witch) Species Rank: Head Caster Attire: Day Class School Uniform Personality: She is intelligent and loves magic, She finds the greater this in life more interesting, she never gives up, and learns things quickly. She is good under pressure. Powers: Magic Circles, Light Barriers, Healing Magic, using grimoires, summoning familiars, light magic, spell binding, reading futures, spinning mana, creating spells, telekinesis, ESP, etc. Likes: Fruits, playing music, reading, studying, Dislikes: Forced what to do, not using her abilities, and sour foods. Relationship: None Grade: Junior Night Dorm President Name: Serial Blackbourn Age: 14 Gender: Male Race: Witch Species Rank: Noble Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Attire: Night Class Uniform Adoptive Fathers: Mika Hyaku and Kane Maccon Current Night Class Dorm President Powers: Hmmm Others: Has a cursed wolf Dawn Class President Name: Verility Coates Age: 15 Race: Half Centaur Fawn and Half Witch Grade: Sophomore Rank: Fawn Princess Hair Color: Blonde Hair Eye Color: Brown Eyes Attire: Night class uniform, frilly and fine shirts. Personality: Sweet, skittish, shy, creative. Likes: Sun, creeks, water, rain, running, art, writing, and swords Dislikes: Loud noises, sand. Relationship: None Backstory: Born to the king and queen of the fawn kingdom she was half witch as both of her parents had witch blood, therefore she was put in Night class, being the only one like her there, she feels as though she does not fit in. Powers: ~Speed~Specializes in Nature magics~Generally does all kinds of magic Twilight Dorm President Name: Mikaela (Mika(Me-ka) Hyaku Age: Looks 16 (18) Gender: Male Species: Pureblood Demon Species Rank: Level A Demon Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue/Red/Gold Attire: Twilight Class Uniform Personality and Past: Mika is kind and upbeat in spite of the harsh events in his childhood. He is able to keep smiling and be happy because of his adopted family at the orphanage. He always thinks of his new family and is happy to buy ice cream for them. He is cheerful, feisty, and friendly and even managed to befriend the extremely stubborn Zach. He is a little violent and beats up Zach within seconds of meeting him. As the eldest child, he takes charge and acts responsible for the other children. He is very charismatic and acts as their leader. Relationships: Father is Cross and Mother is also Cross (sounds wrong) Mika uses his courage, cunning, and wits to lead his family past monster patrols and to an exit in the city. Even though Mika sacrifices himself to let them escape, he is only able to save Zach. When Zach refuses to leave his side, Mika pushes him away and is happy that Zach finally accepted them as his family. He states that he can die in peace as long as at least Zach survives. Krul Tepes offers to turn him into a slave and give him a nice life, he refuses. Likes: Being alone reading a book about his lineage and having a peaceful night Dislikes: Mika despises Vampire hunters with a passion that he might kill one out of hatred Best Known For: Having a duel personality Significant other/Relationship: Kane Powers: Like all demons, he also has enhanced strength and super speed. Mika has demonstrated the following abilities: ❏ Haemokinetic Constructs ❏ Haemokinetic Combat ❏ Illusion breaking ❏ Imbued Weapons ❏ Blood Absorption ❏ Healing Blood ❏ Telekinesis ❏ Some Magic Casting but it's somewhat weak ❏ Creating familiars ❏ Repair magic ❏ Controlling lesser vampires Grade: Senior NOTE: Mika still has the powers of his former vampire self. His demonic powers are still unknown. He has shown to use black demon flames. Midnight Dorm President Face claim- Doubleダブル from Faceless Double, by Miwashiba Basic Information Name: Alan Gender: Male Age: Nineteen Weight: 39 kilos (87 pounds) Height: 152 cenimeters (5'1) Affiliation, role: Night class, 12th grade Attire: Attachment and Midnight uniform Species & Powers: Unknown. Read more below. Voice: http://tfdouble.tyabo.com/character/index.html (click play) ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Bonds ♡ Relationships Mothered by: Fathered by: Siblings: Friendships: Bonds will be updated in the future ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Personality Alan is pretty mindless, though he is smart and sensible. Not much can describe his personality, and he is rather quiet for the most part. He tries not to speak out of turn, and most people say that he has no emotions. Though this is partially true, as he has no mindset and refuses to acknowledge it. He does manage to take a liking to some people, trying to spend time with them. However, he will not cling to people as he believes that it is not a good idea to cling to people who don't know much about him. Alan cannot handle bringing up his backstory. Previous acquaintances say he will do all he can to avoid his backstory, even if it means cutting bonds. ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Backstory "私は暗闇に囲まれていた。" ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Species & Abilities: Alan's species is unknown, though he does have a unique ability. He is unsure if his ability can help him in battle, but many say it's deceiving. Alan can take the form of any person. He says he only takes their form by the other person's will, and is unlikely to forcefully steal another's body. Alan finds it cruel to take someone's body for his own wellbeing without their approval.(edited)